Vehicle ignition systems that use a unique, physical key to start the vehicle engine are well known in the art. Also, electrical key fobs for controlling locking and unlocking functions of the vehicle doors are known. Recently, vehicle keyless-go systems have been developed that include a fob carried by a vehicle operator. As the operator approaches the vehicle, the vehicle lock/unlocking system detects the operator.
Authentication/identification between the vehicle system and fob carried by the operator is accomplished “hands-free”, i.e., without the operator touching the fob. Once inside the vehicle, if the fob carried by the operator is the correct fob associated with that vehicle, the vehicle can be started with a simple push of a start button, i.e., no form of a physical key need to be inserted into an ignition switch to get the vehicle ignition started. Thus, such systems have become known as, “keyless-go” ignition systems.
As part of the verification process between the keyless-go ignition assembly and the operator fob, the keyless-go assembly and the fob communicate via radio signals to verify identification (“ID”) codes. For example, the fob may send a coded ID signal via a radio signal to the keyless-go ignition assembly. The keyless-go ignition assembly will determine if the received ID code is a valid ID from a fob associated with that vehicle. If the ID code is a valid code, as determined via a comparison against a prestored code, the ignition assembly will allow the vehicle engine to be started. If the received ID code is not valid, i.e., the received code does not match the prestored code, the ignition assembly will not allow the vehicle engine to be started.